


【赤金】冬霭（第二话）

by lazarus07



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 魔鬼设定的ABO当然是吉A/莱O有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，我不是标题党，是真的有以上预警脑洞来自亚子太太，抹布设定大概类似《乐园》吧？看过的懂无法接受的请无视，或者选择阅读平行世界《春霰》





	【赤金】冬霭（第二话）

现在时间是凌晨3点左右，军医对莱因哈特的治疗手术终于告一段落。  
仍在昏迷中的金发年轻人被临时移动到吉尔菲艾斯的宿舍中安置。吉尔菲艾斯一路陪护着，守在床边，半步也不敢离开。  
军医刚刚到达现场的时候，有那么一刹那以为自己踏入了地狱。整个房间一片凌乱，充斥着残暴，蹂躏后的血腥气味。床上躺着的金发年轻人毫无生气，手脚都被摩出了血痕，嘴角和额头也裂开了伤口，原本初雪一样无暇的肌肤上伤痕斑驳，好像被撕裂破坏了的人偶。  
最残酷的是被侵犯以后的小穴留下的伤。  
当医生第一次看到这样的伤口时，忍不住倒抽了一口寒气：“怎么会发生这种事！！”莱因哈特的下体，从穴口到内部，完全撕裂了……新鲜的嫩肉鲜血模糊地暴露着。  
红色的血和白色的精液混合在一起，从那看不出原本形状的穴口流出来……  
宪兵队的军医也算是见惯了血肉模糊的伤患，但面对这样的伤口，依然忍不住感觉心惊胆战。  
光是处理体表的伤就花了好几个小时，等做好清创和包扎工作后，军医有些为难地看向吉尔菲艾斯：“缪杰尔上校体表的伤已经处理完了。但是身体内部……”  
“怎么？”吉尔菲艾斯额角的青筋在颤抖，有种痛从身体深处冒出来，现在军医每跟他说一句，都像是在他钝痛麻木的肉体上再切一刀。  
“缪杰尔上校被标记了。”军医感觉有一股冷气从年轻的红发军人身上扩散，军医有些不忍心，干脆一口气说完：“为了防止怀孕，最好的办法就是把杀死精子的药剂直接灌入缪杰尔上校的生殖腔。”  
吉尔菲艾斯皱眉：“麻烦你了，医生。请尽量轻一些。”  
以前为了莱因哈特，看过不少生理性方面的书，发情期不做任何措施的情况下，Omega怀孕的概率几乎是百分百，如果要在事后制止怀孕，必须用一个导入管，插入Omega体内，沿着生殖腔，把能够杀死精液的药物注入子宫中。  
这个过程，Omega会觉得格外痛苦，甚至还可能对日后的怀孕生子产生不良影响。  
这一切，原本都不是莱因哈特应该承受的……  
“准备好了。”军医拿出导入管，注入了药剂后，戴上导入专用的手套，掰开莱因哈特的大腿，强迫原本已撕裂的地方完全展开。  
导入管大概是一根饮料吸管的大小，如果是平时正常的情况下，或许只是觉得难受。但莱因哈特这样的情况……  
导管刚刚碰到穴口外翻的嫩肉时，昏迷中的金发年轻人已经颤抖了起来……等军医试着把导管往面挤入，莱因哈特全身痉挛起来，呜咽着睁开眼睛：“不要……不要碰我……”  
“莱因哈特大人！”  
导管已经塞进去了，吉尔菲艾斯怕他无意识的挣扎会误伤自己，下意识上前按住莱因哈特的肩膀：“忍耐一下……”  
“不，不要碰我！不要！”肩膀被吉尔菲艾斯的手掌按住的那一刻，莱因哈特像受到惊吓的小兔子一样突然猛烈挣扎，好无焦距的苍冰色眼睛里溢出泪液，“拿走，拿走！”  
军医放弃了，“这样不行，必须让他平静下来！镇定剂……”他对身后的助理吩咐。  
“等下！”吉尔菲艾斯一手搂住莱因哈特，一手伸向医生：“把导管给我。”  
“你？”军医问：“你想干什么？”  
意识混乱的金发年轻人蜷缩在床铺一角，孱弱得像冬日里马上就要僵硬死去的蝉。  
“我来替他处理。”  
“谁处理都一样，最重要的就是要快！我建议再给他加两倍的止痛针和镇定剂，让他睡过去……”  
“我来处理！”吉尔菲艾斯咬牙低吼了一声。  
军医一愣，他可能没想到这个听说脾气很好，很温和的红发年轻人有这样阴沉的一面：“好吧，我把药给你。”  
先戴上手套，然后拿起导管注入药物，接下来就是把莱因哈特的身体侧过来，让他尽量使用能够放松的姿势。  
吉尔菲艾斯尽量一只手扶着莱因哈特，以免碰到他任何一处的伤，一只手分开他的腿，把导管沿着血肉模糊的穴口插入进去。  
“呃……啊！！”莱因哈特惨叫起来，他突然挣扎，一把掐住吉尔菲艾斯抱住他的胳膊：“住手，停下！”  
莱因哈特已经认不清眼前是什么人，但他还是能把颤抖的身体挤向唯一散发着熟悉的味道的人身上：“救我，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
这样一挣扎，莱因哈特身上又开始流血，刚刚包扎伤口的纱布被血迹浸染，显然已经变得毫无意义。  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉脖子被一只无形的手掐住了，那种说不出口的窒息感，让他几乎要死去：“快好了，莱因哈特大人……我保证。”  
导管终于达到了莱因哈特身体最里面，吉尔菲艾斯开始推送药剂。那是一种足以杀死精子，以及对身体内部的伤口进行消炎清创处理的药物，但 这个过程……可想而知，会带给身体多么剧烈的痛。止痛针和镇定剂的双重作用下，莱因哈特依然皱着眉，时不时痛苦地抽搐着，那种似乎有一把刀在腹内绞动的痛楚，根本是常人无法忍受的，更何况莱因哈特这样的重伤状态。等到吉尔菲艾斯把导管拔出来，他的手上已经沾满了莱因哈特的血，鲜红的，惨烈的……像是一个杀人凶手扔下凶器后的样子。  
军医拿走导管，把东西收拾好，给莱因哈特重新包扎了伤口后，放下后续治疗用的药物，说了一句明天回来复诊，就离开了。  
屋子里只剩下下吉尔菲艾斯面对着毫无生机的莱因哈特。  
为什么是莱因哈特大人遇到这种事，为什么是在他离开去参加那个该死的会议的时候，是谁挑选的这个时间，又是谁……能够这么顺利进入宪兵队的宿舍，甚至还能把写真和视频投给自己。  
吉尔菲艾斯心里压着很多东西，他不知道怎么说，又不知道该怎么去做，他手上还沾着莱因哈特的血，他站起来，准备去洗手，却又只是茫然在屋内看了一圈，什么也没做。  
吉尔菲艾斯第一次感觉到自己是这样的彷徨，好像一切都失去了意义，失去了目标，甚至失去了自己存在的理由。  
这是他的房间，客厅地上被他带回来又被他随手甩掉，不知道变成了什么样子的蛋糕，还在地上，无人收拾。  
但显然已经不能再吃了。

莱因哈特是三天之后才醒过来的。  
剧烈的疼，和强烈的干渴感，把他从噩梦和黑暗中拖回了现实，全身的骨头好像都折断了，嗓子干到发痛，就连张口想咳嗽都会觉得牵动到了什么，如针刺似的。  
太痛苦了，整个身体一阵阵都是仿佛撕裂凌迟那样的痛在反复交织着。  
身心俱疲。  
他试着想要坐起来，却根本做不到。他勉强抬起的手碰到了一样柔软而熟悉的东西。莱因哈特发现，吉尔菲艾斯趴在床沿，那红色的短发就在他的手指边，散发着暖意。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
这么一动，警觉的吉尔菲艾斯已经醒了过来，“莱因哈特大人！”  
莱因哈特冷不丁撞上那双海蓝色的眼睛，他张了张口……却不知道该说什么。  
“你渴吗？”吉尔菲艾斯转身去床边那水杯，小心翼翼地用捧着，用吸管让莱因哈特吸取水分。莱因哈特勉强几口，摇摇头就示意自己不需要了。  
吉尔菲艾斯又拿了温暖的毛巾给他擦拭嘴角。动作轻柔，一丝一毫的力量都不敢多加。  
“医生说你现在还不能吃东西，我准备了一些营养剂，等下放在水里一起。”吉尔菲艾斯给莱因哈特擦完，又在房间里拿了一些药剂，或者医用纱布之类的东西回来。  
看动作非常熟练，或许这几天他就是这样照顾自己的。莱因哈特沉默了一会儿，问：“吉尔菲艾斯，我姐姐……她不知道这件事吧？”  
“当然！”吉尔菲艾斯下意识地板正了腰，这是一种无意识的紧张表现：“安妮罗杰大人不知道。”  
“那就好。”重伤初醒的莱因哈特没有发现吉尔菲艾斯的反应，他太累了，连睁开眼的力气都没有：“吉尔菲艾斯，不要告诉姐姐……答应我……”  
“我明白的。”吉尔菲艾斯轻声低语：“抱歉，莱因哈特大人。我……”  
他没有说完，因为莱因哈特再一次昏睡了过去。  
莱因哈特伤的太重了，他的药里大部分都添加了镇痛和镇静类的药物，所以在药效消褪之前，他可能有很长一段时间，都会在昏睡中度过。  
也好，吉尔菲艾斯心想，这样的话……至少他们现在不用去磨合那段，谁都不愿意面对的时光。  
受伤和被凌虐都不是最严重的，最严重，最可怕的是……那个男人凌驾在莱因哈特的意志之上，强迫他，做了他不愿意去做的事情。  
而且还留下了无法抹消的痕迹……那个男人侵犯莱因哈特大人时，咬破了莱因哈特大人的腺体。这样一来，莱因哈特大人身上的气息就会发生混乱。  
他身上会一直就这样，带着那个男人留下的味道。莱因哈特如果发现了这一点，绝对会受不了的。吉尔菲艾斯太清楚了，像莱因哈特这样的性格，怎么能容忍这种事情。  
唯一能解决这件事的办法，就是身为Alpha的自己，重新标记Omega，然而莱因哈特大人这样的伤，吉尔菲艾斯怎么可能这样做……

等莱因哈特完全能够清醒过来时，他身体表面的伤口已经开始结痂了。他清醒的时间也越来越长，有时候会坐在床上看书，有时候也会对着墙思考着什么。  
吉尔菲艾斯每天给莱因哈特更换绷带，处理伤口，拿每天必须要服用的药剂和营养剂给他。莱因哈特会完全配合，甚至不会多说一句话。金发的年轻人从未这样沉默过，好像在吉尔菲艾斯面前的，只是一个徒有其表的空壳人偶，而不是他熟悉的，眷恋的人。  
“莱因哈特大人。”  
一次在换完药之后。吉尔菲艾斯终于忍不住先开了口：“莱因哈特大人，我能跟你谈谈吗？”  
莱因哈特没有抬头，漫不经心地低着头，好像依然沉浸在自己的世界里，但他还是回应了吉尔菲艾斯：“谈什么？”  
“你……的事情。”吉尔菲艾斯说：“我知道，这段时间让你遭遇了很痛苦的事情。”  
莱因哈特没有说话，他的肩膀明显颤抖了一下，似乎在回避着什么：“嗯……”  
“我，我希望能够和莱因哈特大人交流。”吉尔菲艾斯说：“就像以前一样。”  
他尽量用了普通日常的词汇去表达自己的意思，不显得刻意，也不显得生疏。但他还是能感觉到，莱因哈特身上有一种气息，把他正远远地隔离在很远的地方。  
莱因哈特慢慢重复了一句：“交流……你和我吗？”  
“当然……”  
“那么，吉尔菲艾斯，跟我做爱吧。”莱因哈突然对吉尔菲艾斯说：“跟我做爱。”  
“你说什么？！”吉尔菲艾斯悚然一惊，他几乎以为自己听错了。  
然而莱因哈特却抬起了眼睛，那双苍冰色的眼睛里，仿佛冻结着燃烧的高温火焰，“跟我做爱，我说的很清楚了。”  
莱因哈特大人的眼神就好像看着战场上的敌对旗舰一样决然，吉尔菲艾斯真的是被吓了一跳，“绝对不行！莱因哈特大人你在想什么啊！”  
吉尔菲艾斯以为莱因哈特大人疯了，这样重伤的身体，怎么可能承受再一次被进入！！  
然而莱因哈特却只是沉默了一小会儿，然后把头低了下去：“是吗？你不愿意啊……”  
那一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯知道自己说错了话，他了解莱因哈特，虽然他无法完全掌握到莱因哈特此刻的心意，但是他就是能感觉到，在这个时刻，莱因哈特眼中的坚冰化成了锋利的刀，让他觉得心脏痛了起来。  
然而，他只能回答：“不愿意，现在我无法对你做这种事情，请原谅我，莱因哈特大人。”  
无论怎么样，都要以莱因哈特的身体为先，吉尔菲艾斯想……莱因哈特大人能够理解我的。  
莱因哈特闭上了眼睛。  
他靠着松软的床垫，再次睡了下去：“我知道了，吉尔菲艾斯……我有点累了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯站起来，替莱因哈特盖好被子：“好好休息，莱因哈特大人。那么我……我去医生那里把今天的药拿回来。请放心，半小时左右我一定会返回。”

吉尔菲艾斯轻轻走了出去。  
感觉到守在床边的人离开了，莱因哈特才将他那双苍冰色的眼睛慢慢睁开，透过窗映入室内的光从他色素很浅的瞳膜上照出来的，是空洞绝望的神采。  
是的……连吉尔菲艾斯也不愿意触碰他了……吉尔菲艾斯这样温柔的人，也无法再忍受他了吧。这是必然的，因为他自己也无法忍受自己身上的味道。  
这些天以来，身上的味道让莱因哈特窒息。每一分钟，都让他想起那一天的事情，他甚至无法看吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛，他从吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛里看到自己的倒影……都仿佛带着那种屈辱的感受。  
他的身体似乎真的被污染了，每一寸肌肤，每一根血脉里流动的血液，甚至每一次呼吸，都让莱因哈特从心里感受到厌恶。  
他期待吉尔菲艾斯对他做点什么，只有在吉尔菲艾斯身边，在他的怀抱里……闻到吉尔菲艾斯身上的气息，他才能暂时忘记自己身上，被一个陌生男人强行留下了痕迹的事实。  
然而吉尔菲艾斯却什么都不做。  
莱因哈特慢慢掀开身上的被子，然后扶着床沿站了起来。屋内又只剩下他一个人了，就像那天一样……他无法站立很久，甚至无法迈出很大的步伐。  
身体从内部开始抗拒着他的行动，每一下都沉重的痛感在打击他的身体。  
莱因哈特咬紧牙关，把嘴唇咬得发白，就这样慢慢的，一步一步……走向了浴室的方向。  
……

吉尔菲艾斯确实是半小时左右就回来了。  
不过他并没有像自己说的那样去医生那里，而是和莱因哈特的姐姐，安妮罗杰大人，进行了短暂的通话。  
他对莱因哈特说谎了。  
这样的事情，要隐瞒安妮罗杰是非常困难的。因为上一周原本是莱因哈特应该去探望安妮罗杰的日子。这样的时间，莱因哈特以前从没有错过一次，而这一回，他却以工作忙为借口，敷衍了姐姐。  
这拙劣的借口。  
安妮罗杰转头就询问了吉尔菲艾斯，要求说出实情。  
吉尔菲艾斯只能避重就轻地回答，莱因哈特大人受到了袭击，现在受伤卧床休养中。  
他不敢告诉这个忧心忡忡的女性，她的弟弟受到了怎样的侮辱……但安妮罗杰终究还是知道一部分。但这样也好，因为安妮罗杰的地位，她能够有一定权限说动皇帝帮助他们去调查这件事背后的真相。  
安妮罗杰同意了，承诺会跟皇帝申请让专门的调查队暗中调查。  
吉尔菲艾斯短暂松了一口气，至少这方面，他不用再担心了。  
但这也只到他踏入房间为止。  
因为……他发现莱因哈特不见了！！  
“莱因哈特大人！”  
钻心的寒意，在这一瞬间穿透心脏，吉尔菲艾斯弓起身，像是随时都会攻击撕碎眼前一切猎物的野兽。  
“哗啦，哗啦。”  
流水声从浴室中传来，那边！  
吉尔菲艾斯迫不及待地去推门，然后……  
那一眼，吉尔菲艾斯看见在水面上，染血的绷带在水中悬浮飘散，像一朵华丽的在海水里盛放的莲花，花瓣枯萎，似乎马上就要被水淹没了。  
这可怕窒息又绝美的场景。  
金发的人就这样一动不动的蜷缩在那里，像一具已经死去了的尸体一样，毫无气息，毫无动静。吉尔菲艾斯悚然一惊，直接一步跨过去将莱因哈特拽了起来。  
浴池里的人毫无生气，给吉尔菲艾斯拽起来之后，头半倾向后仰去，吉尔菲艾斯折手一弯让他枕在他臂弯之间，莱因哈特脸色惨白，全身冰冷，早已晕厥，连唇色都已有些发紫，手足上交错的伤痕已经结了痂，却被水泡得发白，很显然这样的情况，这些伤口就必须从新再处理了。  
更让吉尔菲艾斯觉得心惊胆战的是，这是这是一缸冷水，他居然就这样把自己泡在冷水里！！  
不知道莱因哈特大人是因为冷水的刺激昏厥，还是因为体力不支而倒在了浴缸里，那如果吉尔菲艾斯晚回来几分钟，莱因哈特会不会就这样……在这昏迷中被生生溺死。  
该死的，他想做什么？把自己冻死？或者让自己淹死吗？  
吉尔菲艾斯的心脏感觉一阵绞痛，就像一根线紧绞着，一点一点的勒紧，碎割……  
他当下再也顾不得其他，只立刻把浴池中的人打横抱了出来，抱回卧室。  
那身子真是轻，这才几天，莱因哈特竟然已经清瘦憔悴的叫他满心惊痛。莱因哈特雪白细腻的肌肤现在已经失去了原本那种耀眼的光彩，只剩下苍白和憔悴，他像一只无生命力的人偶，就像早已经破碎掉的东西那样毫无生气的躺着。  
一瞬间的苦涩翻上来，在吉尔菲艾斯心里拼命压抑着的，拼命想要忽视的感觉再一次从深处涌了出来，不能呼吸的痛着。永无休止的痛着，层层叠叠痛到淋漓尽致……痛到或许这一辈子，他都不会忘记这种感受……  
痛苦，不甘……以及……绝望的恨！  
吉尔菲艾斯伸手扶过莱因哈特冰冷的身体，左手环过扣住了莱因哈特纤细的腰，确保他能安然靠在怀中，怀抱拥坐，胸膛能直接感受到莱因哈特身上的冷正自相贴着的他胸膛的背脊上一丝丝的透过来。  
他就这样抱着莱因哈特，用自己的体温去温暖莱因哈特冰冷的身体，他不知道自己这样做有什么用，他只知道，如果不这样做的话，他可能自己也会跟着发狂。  
他视若珍宝的人，他生命中的天使，他无法割舍的半身，在别人的手中遭受这样的折辱，吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己的灵魂同时被蹂躏践踏。  
是他没有赶回来，是他太心慈手软，是他所谓的善良促使莱因哈特受到了这样的灾难。

事已至此，无可挽回。  
他如今能做的只有用自己的身体去温暖莱因哈特。一点点的将自己的体温，融入他的身体里，在极度缓慢的过程中终于让莱因哈特冰冷的身体有了一丝温度，微弱的喘息声无意识的从莱因哈特微张的嘴唇中逸出，眉间微微蹙起，就算是在无意识的昏厥中似乎也带着无尽的酸涩与痛苦。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
即使是在意识模糊中，莱因哈特唇边留下的，依然只有他一个人的名字。  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉心脏几乎要被揉碎了……  
那种疼，让他无计可施。  
他无法哀嚎，也无法发泄，甚至无法哭泣，他只能伸手扣住了莱因哈特那细瘦的手指，紧紧地，紧紧地将那单薄瘦弱的身子完完全全拥在自己的怀中，将脸埋入莱因哈特细柔的金发之间带着奢望般的情绪，贪恋着发丝间叫他熟念无比的气息。这气息让他的眼眶都骤然炽热的痛起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯连忙抬起头，将自己心头那些混乱的，几乎就快忍不住咬上莱因哈特苍白的脖颈冲动克制下去，他不能这样对莱因哈特，他不能在莱因哈特意识不清醒的时候……  
否则，他和那个男人又有什么区别。  
他死命的咬住自己的嘴唇，直到唇齿中都是血液腥膻的味道，才松了口气，回神却感觉到自己的胃为已为了那些血腥气味而正在一阵阵的痉挛着。

处于昏厥迷离中的莱因哈特仿佛正在做一个很长很远的梦。  
梦里，有着吉尔菲艾斯的温度，似乎他正被吉尔菲艾斯温柔的抱在怀里，似乎自己的腰部正被人用颤抖的手臂深深地、紧紧地环住，似乎有只温凉的手与他的手交织在一起，似乎在冰冷了很久的身体里有种柔软而温暖的气息流过，甚至连陨落在黑暗中灵魂都似乎为了这种温柔到不可思议的气息变得疼痛起来。  
“莱因哈特大人……”  
恍惚中，那个熟悉的声音在轻柔的唤着他的名字，就像回到了幼年时候，两人依靠在一起，在草地上躺着，欣赏星莱因哈特大人月色的时光里……  
“好痛。吉尔菲艾斯，我好痛……”  
身子轻颤着，莱因哈特在无意识中本能的回应着这种已经失去的温暖，双手却回笼抱住了自己的身躯，蹙紧的眉头因为这令人神魂俱醉的温暖而微微舒展了开来，微微吐露出一些平时不曾流露出的脆弱情绪。  
“好冷……”  
他的意识一直处于混沌的状态，那双苍冰色的眼眸渗出许多痛苦的泪水，虽然微微睁开却一直都是毫无焦点的朦胧着，干涩的唇中如呢喃般的颤抖着吐露了几句，又终于阖上眼，陷入了沉迷中。


End file.
